


Farewell my Heart

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartache, I should feel bad for making Wangji cry, WangXian Week 2019, angst and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Written for Wangxian Week 2019 - day 4- prompt: FarewellsLan Wangji is still recovering from his punishment, and is told that Wei Ying was dead after the siege on the burial mounds.Covers my take on events that were mentioned but never detailed in the novel.





	Farewell my Heart

Lan Xichen quietly slipped into the room after his knock had gone unanswered as it always had these last few months.. He sighed softly. Recent years had been filled with so much pain and heartache. Remembering why he was here, he was sorely tempted to turn around and leave without saying anything, rather than to add to his brother’s suffering. 

The sparsely furnished room was dimly lit by the glow of a single candle, but he still saw pain etched clearly in every rigid line of his brother’s kneeling form. He moved closer, glancing over at the low table and the tray of uneaten food. He frowned, this made four days in a row now. 

“Wangji, you really need to eat.” 

Of course, his words were met with icy silence from his brother. He turned to him and his gaze swept over the badly scarred flesh of his younger brother’s bare back. He could feel a sharp stab of pain lancing his own heart as he looked over the slowly healing whip scars. He bit his lip, knowing the news he carried would likely bring his brother even greater pain. 

Part of him didn’t want to say it, knowing it would hurt Wangji. But he also couldn’t deny that his brother had the right to know, and maybe… it might be gentler coming from him than someone else. At least he hoped so.

“Brother?” 

Silence. 

“Wangji?” 

His brother hadn’t even moved so much as a muscle. 

“A-Zhan, please…”

Lan Wangji turned to face his brother, a hiss of pain escaping his lips at the motion. 

Lan Xichen unconsciously stepped back as he felt the heat of anger that briefly lit his brother’s pale eyes. However, as quickly as the light had sparked, it faded again as Lan Wangji looked away again and his gold eyes became dull and distant once more. 

“Wangji... “  He moved around to kneel down in front of his brother. “There… there is something I need to tell you, and I’m sorry because I know it isn’t something you are going to want to hear.” 

His brother’s gold eyes rose to meet his gaze, but as usual held no hint of emotion. Lan Xichen took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever reaction might come. 

“Wangji… Wei Wuxian…. I’m sorry, but he’s dead.” 

He saw the rhythm of Wangji’s breathing falter and he caught the brief flicker of emotion in his eyes. Then he watched as his brother shook his head, and began to rise, ignoring the pain he was in. 

“Wangji, what are you doing? You’re still healing.” He moved to offer his support to assist his brother as he saw Wangji sway unsteadily. Instead he was roughly pushed away. 

Lan Wangji turned his back to his brother, and shook his head. “Not true.” 

Lan Xichen sighed softly, “Wangji, I am sorry. I know you don’t want to hear it, but it is true. The sects gathered forces and attacked the Burial Mounds. Uncle was there, and said he saw Wei Wuxian die.” 

Lan Wangji’s hands curled into fists as he struggled to control his emotions. “Who...who killed him?” 

“He lost control, Wangji. Wei Wuxian lost control of the fierce corpses and the resentful energy. They turned on him and… when it was all over there was nothing left of him. I’m sorry, Wangji.” 

“Leave.” 

“Brother…” 

“Get. Out.” Lan Wangji bit out the words edged in icy anger. 

Lan Xichen frowned, not really wanting to leave his brother alone. But, he didn’t want to force his presence where it wasn’t wanted and make things worse. So he nodded quietly and left the room. 

Once he was alone, Lan Wangji sank to his knees with an anguished sob, all the pain and suffering he’d been enduring in silence seemed to come crashing down on his heart. He could no longer hold back the tears that streamed down his cheeks. 

“Wei… Ying… no.”

****

Nearly numb to the pain of the fabric of his robes rubbing against his barely healed back, Lan Wangji didn’t look back as he left the Cloud Recesses behind. He knew he was breaking the rules again, leaving his confinement without permission. He’d deal with the consequences later. He had to see for himself… as painful as even the hint of Wei Ying’s demise was to him. He couldn't accept that there’d been no trace of such a vibrant, strong soul left behind. 

He flew toward Yiling and the Burial Mounds as fast as he dared to push himself. The punishment he’d endured had taken a heavy toll on his reserves of spiritual energy. Even doing his best to pace himself, he was nearly exhausted by the time he landed. 

Having seen the place that Wei Ying had come to call home some months ago, the devastation that had befallen the place was unmistakable. His heart aching with every step he took, he searched for any hint or trace of Wei Wuxian. 

After a day of searching everywhere that he could, he was faced with the painful truth. What his brother had told him was true. Wei Wuxian was gone. The only thing left behind was a fever sick child that he held gently against his chest.

He would take the child back to the Cloud Recesses. Even if he had to beg, he would get them to accept A-Yuan as part of the Lan Sect. He would do his best to look after the child knowing how much Wei Ying had cared for him. 

He sank down to his knees in the bloodstained dirt and offered up a quiet prayer. “I am sorry Wei Ying, I was unable to protect you after all. I love you, I always will.” Then he glanced down at the child in his arms and added. “I will do my best to raise him well like you would have wanted. Good bye, Wei Ying. May your next life be kinder to you.” 

  
  



End file.
